


Against the Wall

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Like a few others, I feel like this should probably have a second part, at least.  It's brewing up there, somewhere.





	Against the Wall

Dean entered the motel room, turning and closing the door quickly against the frigid cold outside. “Why the hell did we come north, in February?” He was grumbling to himself as he wiggled out of his coat. 

“That’s why I turned the heat up.” Her voice from and unknown location replied. 

Stepping further into the room, he threw his coat over the back of the nearest chair, clearing the half-wall in front of the door. Scanning quickly, he spotted Y/N, sitting on the floor on the far side of the room. She had her laptop resting on her thighs, crime scene pictures scattered around her, and a pen behind her ear. “Find anything good?” He began tugging at his tie as he approached her. 

She nodded, “Oh yes. What did you get from the locals?”

He shrugged. “She was a regular person. Liked her job at the bank, didn’t scream at children, loved her husband, kind to animals…” he turned and tossed his sport coat on the bed. Working at the buttons on his cuffs, he glanced towards the bathroom. “Where’s Sammy?”

“He finished at the morgue early and went to get dinner so that,” she looked up with a smirk and raised her hands for finger quotes, “we can eat something other than that shitty fried crap my brother always finds.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. There wouldn’t be any fat on that kid if it weren’t for me.”

“Especially his big, fat-“

“Hey hey hey!” Dean scolded, nudging her leg with his shoe. “None of that.”

She looked back down, laughing. 

Looming over her, he turned his head sideways, scanning the scattered pictures. He could see a body. On a floor. But it wasn’t this case. “What is this?”

“Did you know that the husband is her second husband?”

His head snapped up. “Say what?”

She was nodding as she handed a picture up to him. It was of a younger man, face down in the middle of what appeared to be an office or study. “Meet Eric. Our victim’s high school sweetheart, and first husband. Died four years ago.”

Dean sensed that this was an audience participation kind of conversation. He squatted next to her while he examined the picture, “And he died of…”

“Drowning.” Her eyes fixed on his face.

“Okay, so he drown.” He shrugged.

“In that room.”

He looked at the picture in his hand. “Oh. Well maybe he was put in the fishtank—“

“No fishtank.”

“Or in the toilet.” Dean offered.

“Death by swirly?” She cocked an eyebrow. 

He handed the photo back to her. “A…Man in White?” He puzzled, standing back up. 

“Not just women can be jilted lovers, Dean.” She scolded, taking the picture back and tucking it under some others.

Before she could get any farther, she saw Dean’s thought process shift drastically. “Speaking of lovers…” He stepped forward, careful not to wreck any of her research, placing one beautifully bowed leg on either side of her thighs. “You’re just about the perfect height.” 

She arched an eyebrow at him and placed her laptop on the floor, sliding it, and the pictures farther from her. “I literally SAW you think of that.” She reached out, swiping her fingertips against the ankles of his slacks. 

He took a shuffling step towards her. “You did huh?” His voice now all lust.

“Yeah, and if you get much closer, I won’t be able to see those mesmerizing eyes as your dick is about to eclipse my view.”

“Maybe we can find a way to keep it out of the way.” He placed his hands on his belt and paused. Waiting. 

“Use your words, Dean.” Her Cheshire grin sending heat directly to Dean’s cock. “If you can say it, you can have it.” She reached up to run her hand over the prominent bulge. He purred at her touch, tilting his hips forward for more friction. “You’ve been so busy with this hunt, I’m starved for affection.” 

“I admit I’m feeling a little neglected myself.” He pulled his belt free of its loops and tossed it on the bed with his jacket. He rested his fingers on the button and sighed, “Please Y/N?” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. A dirty move since he knew exactly what that did to her. “Please let me enjoy that talented mouth of yours.” 

She pressed herself back against the wall, tipped her head up a little, licked her lips, and then slowly let her jaw fall open.

Dean tugged open his slacks and jerked his cock out of his boxers in a barely controlled frenzy that would have been funny if she weren’t so hungry for the elder Winchester’s dick in her mouth. He stroked it a couple of times for good measure, because he also knew what THAT did to her. 

The fire in her gut spreading, she leaned forward to swirl her tongue around the head, eliciting a groan and a push of his hips, sliding his dick fully into her mouth and her back against the wall. Bracing his hands on the wall above her, he started moving his hips, sliding himself in and out. She used her hand to stroke what she couldn’t take and the other hand to cup and roll his balls in her palm. 

“Yes. Unh, just like that.” Dean breathed, as he used her. “Oh god, Y/N, take it. Suck my fucking cock.” One of his hands moved down to thread through her hair and to caress her cheek. When he looked down to see her bright eyes staring up at him, he almost blew right there. “Look at you.” He let out a gasping breath and closed his eyes. 

The look of bliss on his face only stoked her desire more. The warmth spreading between her legs only grew with each pass of his cock through her lips. She hummed.

“Oh!” He grunted when she pushed on the sensitive spot just behind his balls. “You’re gonna make me—“ 

He didn’t have a chance to finish as she pushed a little harder in a circling motion. The stimulation forced his orgasm. He could feel his cock spurting in waves with Y/N taking every drop. He stood for a moment, his cock softening in her mouth as she ran her tongue around it. He reluctantly pulled out when the sensitivity became too much. While stuffing himself into his boxers, he leaned down to kiss her deeply. 

“Thank you. Let me get out of this getup and I promise that I will thank you properly.”

“I would really like you to make me cum.” She whispered, her need racing through Dean’s blood. 

While he was in the bathroom changing into sweats and a tee that he had no intention of wearing for long, he heard the door open and close. “How was YOUR day, Peaches?” he called, poking his head out into the main room.

Sam laughed, depositing a thick file and grocery bag on the table. His eyes immediately fell on Y/N now cross-legged, still sitting against the wall. Her eyes were half closed and a dreamy smile graced her face. 

“You really do look good there, Y/N,” Sam said appreciatively. “Just the right height.” 

“You oughta give her a spin Sammy,” Dean answered as he stepped into the room. 

“Why do you think she’s down there?”

Dean looked at his brother, then back and squinted at Y/N. “Starved for affection hmm?”

She shrugged, “Well…from you.” She replied, her cheeks flushed as she tried to avoid his stare. 

“Finish what you’re doing and get on the bed, Y/N,” Dean commanded, looking at his brother who was already peeling off his own suit. “You’re getting tag-teamed tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like a few others, I feel like this should probably have a second part, at least. It's brewing up there, somewhere.


End file.
